Naruto Dark Tales: The Present Fights The Future
by Skysonurhead
Summary: When Naruto goes all out as the ass kicking life taking lean mean hit machine, all hopes are lost for Konoha to be saved. But as they say, we don't know what the future holds. So, to save the present, Future comes in. Dark Naruto. NarutoxSakura. Future Naruto Chapter 10 Added! The Battle Begins!
1. Chapter 1

Carnival of rust

© Masahi Kishimoto and Viz Media

 _All trademarks belong to their respective owners. This fiction is written solely for the purpose of creativity and entertainment_

They sat side by side. The village looked beautiful to both of them. But while one of them wished that the scene always remained same, the other was just taking in the view, because for him, it would be the last time he would see such a site. The thought that he was going to destroy the village saddened him. But it had to be done. Yes, those happy memories echoed in his mind. But more than that, the pain, the grief that he had gone through over the years burdened all those happy memories.

It would be tough. They both knew. For him, to destroy the same soil that he once lived for. For her, the place that meant so much to her, to try and protect it. More than her life.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked. Her voice breaking.

He didn't reply. She knew this.

"Take in all you can. This might be the last night you see ..." He said, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"This won't be the last, ok? Stop thinking that you will win…we won't let you" She stated with closed eyes. Closed because she knew she was lying. It was her habit. He knew.

He laughed lightly. "You got 24 hours. Live your dream. Raise your expectations. And after all that, if your heart breaks, don't say I didn't tell you..." He stated flatly, ready to leave.

She watched him go. She knew she had to try. For once, no…May be the tenth time..

"NARUTO STOP!" She yelled.

He stopped in his tracks, already knowing what was coming.

Turning around, he saw her, on her knees. Tears flooded her face. Circumstances different, this would have melted his heart. Not now…

"Oh fuck…."

"Please Naruto…please, leave this small village. Don't Destroy it. Please…" And she just broke down.

He stared at her with disgust.

"Feh hogwash" And he turned around and started walking.

He had just walked few steps when he felt something clasping his sleeve.

He closed his eyes in pure rage and disgust, ready to blow her up. But he calmed himself.

Turning around with closed eyes, he hissed "Sakura.. Don't you fucking tou…."

For a moment he stood dumbstruck. Never had he thought that she would do this. Sakura, the most proud girl in all of konoha, was standing there, without anything to cover up her modesty.

Naruto stared at her with his mouth still open, eyes as wide as saucers.

It seemed like eternity. Sakura's face was down, crimson red.

Naruto's hormonal instincts were beginning to take over. But he had to control.

He turned his face away from her. Taking off his jacket, he threw it at her face.

"Wear it god damnit…Your slutty tactics are of no use. I know how…" He was cut short.

"Naruto..Listen. I am offering myself to you. And…and ill give you any girl you want..Money?! I'll tell people to give all their money to you…We will not fight you. You…you become our king…but please don't destroy us…pl…" Desperation had taken over Sakura.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE! MONEY,SEX YOU THINK I WANT THAT?!"

Sakura felt terrored. Her heart beat super hard.

There was Naruto, his eyes changed to that of the kyubis. His claws had grown dark and long.

Sakura stepped back, fear evident on her face.

Naruto moved towards her. But he stopped in his tracks. It seemed he had got the better of his demonic self, so finally he calmed down. Eyes blue again and hands back to normal.

Taking Sakura's shirt in his hands, he threw it at her.

"Come with me…" He commanded.

They landed in a graveyard. Sakura saw Naruto standing in front of a grave. Staring blankly at it. She came forward to see what had caught his attention.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 _December 19 1993- December 19 2015_

 _May The Devil Be Never Born Again_

Sakura didn't say anything. It was the grave where they had buried him. Buried after he was convicted of murder of konoha's people. Convicted of 1001 charges. All real , not for him, for people who loathed him.

He had cried his heart out that day. Crying in front of the whole world, begging people to let him live. He had kept his pride aside that day. Sakura was lost into memories….

 _Sakura chan! Please believe me! I would never think of hurting you and your family! I did not kill your child! These are all false charges!_

 _Naruto was in shackles. From toe to head. From eyes to ears, they had chained him mercilessly. Blood oozed from his ankles and his neck._

" _Naruto! You bastard! I trusted my whole life on you! Yet you devoured my precious little baby! How could you? HOW COULD YOU!" Sakura had screamed that day, slapping and beating him._

" _Sakura chan it wasn't me…" Naruto was in tears._

" _IT WASN'T YOU?! YOU BASTARD WE SAW YOU! I EVEN GOT YOUR BODY CHECKED. MY BABY'S FLESH WAS FOUND INSIDE YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT IT WASN'T YOU!"_

 _Naruto had no answer except tears._

 _Konoha, with Sasuke as their new hokage, had decided Naruto's fate. His punishment was going to set an example for generations._

 _He was brought to streets. In front of public his head was shaved. Insults were engraved on his body. He writhed, screamed and cried in agony. But they would not listen._

Sakura was brought back to reality when she saw Naruto moving out of the graveyard.

He kept walking, till he came to and old shop in back alleys. Giving one scorn full look, he blew up the door and walked inside.

Sakura came running after him, terrorized to the core.

Naruto frantically began searching for something.

"Naruto..wh.."

"Shhhh…" He motioned her to shut up. Bending down, he picked up a packet of golden algae.

Bringing it in front of her eyes, he dropped it down on the floor.

Once again, Sakura was lost into memories….

" _Sakura, criminal laws in konoha state that whatever crime may the criminal have committed, he will be given the standard nutrition. So what have you planned for him?" Hinata had asked Sakura when they had come to check on Naruto._

" _I just know the right thing for this bastard! I'll be back…" Said Sakura before moving out of the hall._

 _Hinata gave a teary eyed look to the lying Naruto. He was nothing now except for a frame of bones. Insults had been tattooed all over his body. He was shivering in his sleep._

" _Naruto….." A cry escaped Hinata's throat, which woke up Naruto._

" _Hinata san..look what they have done to me…tell them I am innocent. Please get me out of here!" He begged. Hinata just turned her face away from him._

" _Naruto. I am the wife of the hokage. It will not be a good thing to question his judgement. Beside, your crimes are too severe." Hinata couldn't say more as Sakura came back._

" _Here… You bastard…Now feed on this… And remember, it's full of proteins and irons, so that you don't fuckin die! Make sure of that"_

 _Saying this she threw a dozen packets of golden algae in his cell._

 _Hinata and Sakura both walked out, as Naruto's cries seemed to hurt them more than they hurt him…_

Sakura came out of her daze, noticing that She and Naruto were now face to face.

"Thanks for the food, bitch. It gave me enough "Iron" to withstand my "Death" " He chuckled and danced his way out.

The cell where he was kept, the street where he was sodomized in public and a few places Naruto took her, before finally coming to…

"Aha! The good ol pole!" He laughed.

"You remember it Sakura, it was here that you …" He laughed, then turned his head towards Sakura, with howling anger "Burned me…"

Sakura knew it.

" _Ready to die asshole?! HA? Now in the next life don't try to separate a mother from her child…" Sakura hissed as guards brought a chained Naruto._

" _You die today cunt..And for good.." Sasuke mocked him._

" _You made us feel proud Naruto. Now you make us feel guilty. Guilty that we wasted some precious moments with you…" Said lee._

 _Naruto was unfazed. He was numb. He waited for his oncoming death._

"Wounds heal, pain dissolves but scars stay. You know why?" He gave Sakura a cold look.

Sakura had no answer.

"To remind us, of the pain we've been through. To remind us of our victories. Of PEOPLE whom we LOVED and who LEFT us when we needed them the most."

Words came out of his mouth like fire balls.

Sakura knew it was inevitable. Konoha was going to disappear tomorrow from the pages. He won't stop. So why not give him a piece of her heart? She was going to die anyways!

"You fucking jerk…" She hissed.

Naruto was taken aback. He didn't expect her to suddenly blow up.

"You are going to destroy konoha! Punish this village for punishing you! And just why? Because you ate our children, killed fathers, husbands. Hell you even mauled women. You stooped so low that you started devouring children to increase your power?!" Sakura was losing all self-control.

"I thought no.. Naruto can't do this. He's the one who brought Sasuke back. Sasuke I thought I loved. Until my best friend made me realize that it was just an infatuation. That best friend who was in love with me all the time, but never said a word just because he didn't want to be a burden on me?!"

Sakura was uncontrollable, and not so surprisingly, Naruto too seemed shaken.

"Yes! I knew Naruto you loved me all the time. I didn't feel that way for you. It wasn't a crime. I needed some time. And then one day I knew. I knew there was something blossoming. Until the day you killed my child. Yes, it was a rape child. But it was mine. I knew I could ask you to be my support. I could become selfish. But for you that would have been ok. I thought you loved me so much. But I was wrong. The day I decided that I could give you a chance, I found you with my child. Eaten and…" Sakura broke down.

Naruto had to turn his face so that she couldn't see the flood in his eyes. Hell, he cried. After a long long time.

"You had to be punished Naruto. What you did was something one could never expect. It went beyond being a simple crime. You were our hero. People loved you. You broke their trust. Never again another Naruto will be allowed to be born. Because of you, Konoha is already dying. Other villages have abandoned us. We rely on ourselves for everything. Even if you don't kill us Naruto, you have already done enough damage by fighting all these wars with us. We are already dead. Mentally. So go, do us a favor. Kill us. Kill this whole god forsaken fucking village. Free us from our miseries. "

Sakura stood up. Her fear gone. Naruto was still standing. His head down. Then he raised his head.

In his hand now was a luminous ball of energy. "Any fucking last wish?" He stated.

Sakura gave a laugh. "So this is it?" She asked.

"Yes. You have irritated me too much. The carnage begins now. I hope you don't have anything left in your mind. Your fucking mother fucker dog of a crush Sasuke is already fighting for his life, while his wife's fate lies in the hands of those goons to whom I have sold her. Rest of your friends are either scared, left, or are on the verge of killing themselves. The government is down, children are doing drugs and booze. Illegal imports and exports are turning konoha from a hidden leaf village to international drug port. So pretty much of your dream konoha is DEAD. You are right. Leaving the village as is in this condition will be of no use. So let me do it. Sure you don't have any last wish?"

Sakura was at loss of words. Helplessly she stared at the growing energy ball in his hands.

"So be it. Adios Sakura. See you in next life." And he aimed the ball towards a building.

"WAIT!" Naruto's attention was again diverted to Sakura.

"Now what?" HE asked, irritated.

"Can I…" Sakura was blushing.

"You what?" He asked again, losing his patience.

"I want to kiss you." She stated flatly.

Naruto was dumb founded. Was she serious? He was going to destroy an entire village and yet she wanted a kiss?

"Shut up!" He yelled and again aimed the ball.

"Please! It's my one last wish. Naruto. I am serious. You know I can't do anything with you. You are already unbeatable .Please?"

Naruto was seriously losing his cool.

"Why the fuck you want to kiss me now? All of a sudden?" He growled.

"It's weird" She laughed . " When we were in our teens, I used to imagine how it must be like kissing Sasuke. Sometimes I thought of kissing you, but that would have made you more… you know.." Sakura noticed the blush on Naruto's angry face. " I know you have kissed every girl in the village except Hinata and me.. So.." She was cut short.

"Who the fuck told you that?!" He was blushing furiously. At that moment Sakura saw the young Naruto. Full of energy. The one who had saved konoha. Although she had asked to kiss him to save some time, now she really wanted to do it. She remembered how angry she felt when she saw him kissing Ino passionately in the park for the first time. She had just ignored that feeling that time. And another time. And another…

Sakura gasped. Hell no. Was it possible? Had she been in love this whole time

Naruto saw her gasp and her expression change. In his own mind, he remembered ino telling him to make Sakura jealous by kissing her. He never once was interested in kissing ino. But he had felt the pang in Sakura's heart. And another time..and other…

Naruto's eyes widened…Hell no. Was he still, after all what she made him go through?

They were just inches away from each other, a small gap was between them, that was soon filled by an embrace.

 _ **Please review and tell if I should end this now OR implement my idea of a part two?**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

© Masahi Kishimoto and Viz Media

 _All trademarks belong to their respective owners. This fiction is written solely for the purpose of creativity and entertainment_

 _Naruto saw her gasp and her expression change. In his own mind, he remembered ino telling him to make Sakura jealous by kissing her. He never once was interested in kissing ino. But he had felt the pang in Sakura's heart. And another time..and other…_

 _Naruto's eyes widened…Hell no. Was he still, after all what she made him go through?_

 _They were just inches away from each other, a small gap was between them, that was soon filled by an embrace._

His hands were on her waist. Hers were on his shoulders. Both of them had a confused look.

He brought his lips to hers. She closed her eyes. For the first time, their lips met.

It was a soft kiss, not deep. For numerous feelings had prevailed over their minds. It was like just touching each other's lips.

Then…

It got harder, a little. He started going little deep. She parted her lips a little more. His clutch tightened. Hers too.

Then they stopped. Confusion swimming in their eyes. Naruto backed first, utterly confused. Without saying a word he turned around and started walking.

She stared at him confused, then she followed suite.

 _Next night, Christmas eve._

The people in konoha were waiting. They had gathered at one place. Leaving was no option, as Naruto had warned all the neighboring villages not to host refuges if they wanted to face his wrath. They knew end had come. Lucky for them it was Christmas. Their last. One thing that remained was the spirit. They knew Death would come at any time, but that had not stopped them from decorating the streets to its best. People were hugging each other.

Then they saw him. Standing high up in the sky, staring down at them.

Their spirit remained intact. Fear was nowhere to be seen on their face.

Holding on to his clutches, Sasuke uchiha stared at Naruto. His eyes were filled with loath. Holding on to him was his dear wife, Hinata, also staring at Naruto.

Sakura haruno was in her bed. She couldn't sleep, as her mind was reeling. She knew destruction had to begun hours ago. Then what happened?.

She stood up and stared out of the window. The city was glittering, which brought tears to her eyes.

"I wonder what Naruto will do first. Kill women, destroy houses…" She thought.

Naruto ascended on the ground. The look in his eyes began tearing peoples courage apart.

Then he started walking, into the crowd, giving random persons looks. He walked, never asking for people to give him space, as they already backed in fear. Walking forward, he stared at big beautiful buildings that were made while he was away.

He was looking in another direction when he stumbled upon something, which almost made him fall down.

"That must be it…. We' re dead" Came a voice.

Naruto stood up, obviously irritated. Then he observed the cause of his fall. It was a little teddy bear. He picked it up, and observed it.

His sharp ears heard a suppressed squeal.

He turned his attention to the direction of the voice. A little girl was being held down by her mother, mouth clasped.

"You! Is this yours?" Naruto asked waving the doll.

The little girl bite her mother, forcing her to withdraw her hands. Then, stomping forward, she came in front of Naruto.

The next thing she did could have put Jesus in shock.

She hit Naruto's toe, hard.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He tried moving forward but was held by hinata, who helped him walk along her. They both knew what was to come.

"Awwww..Shit!" Naruto pretended. "Why did you do that?"

"BECAUSE THATS MY TEDDY MISTER! AND I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME BACK!"

Naruto kneeled down. "This is yours?" He asked.

"Yes!" She puffed her cheeks.

"You know who I am?" Naruto asked her making an innocent face.

"Yes! You are Uroto Nazumaki! You are a bad man!" She screamed.

For a moment Naruto was dumbstruck. Never had he heard such a funny synonym of his name.

"Oh! That's sad! Who told you that?" Naruto asked, laughing.

The little girl pointed to her parents, who were shivering in fear.

Naruto sighed." Well, they are right. And you know today what I am going to do?"

"No…" Said the little girl, whose face turned horrified when she saw her bear getting burned.

"I am going to kill all of you, and you too!" He said and then he laughed. Standing up, he fired a beam at the girl, effectively blowing up her face. What fell down was a lifeless body.

"HA!"

The girls mother was jolted out of her thoughts by her husband. " Lana…what happened? Why did you scream? Are you ok?"

The mother, realizing that it was just her imagination, breathed a sigh of relief seeing her daughter still alive.

"Are you santa claus?" The little girl asked Naruto.

Naruto raised a brow "Yes. I am. Do you want something?"

The little girl squealed in delight. "Yeee! Mom see I met santa!" The little girl waved joy fully.

"Fuck you Naruto! If you wanna kill her then do it! Why ARE you playing with her?" Sasuke hissed with pure rage.

Hinata held on to him, anger rising in her blood too.

"Santa! Will you fulfill my wish too?" The little girl questioned.

"Umm.. ok.. what is it you wish for?" He asked.

"On my next birthday, I want that doll house! I want all the dolls inside it! Will you give me it santa?" Joy was evident in her eyes.

Naruto thought for a while. The look in the girls eyes reminded him of his own childhood. She was blond and had blue eyes like him. In fact, it would not have been wrong to say that she looked like his female version.

"O.K! I'll grant your wish.. But I have one condition too" He said.

"What?" The little girl was now confused.

Naruto just smiled.

"What is he talking about?" Asked the child's mother.

"Lord knows…" Said the father.

Sakura still couldn't sleep, so she decided to give one look to the photographs. The kiss last night was still lingering on her lips.

There they were. 100's of photos. She with sasuke when he was with them. Sakura had arranged the pictures chronologically. From their childhood to teens, to adulthood to…

She sighed. There was a photograph of her and sasuke, with him sulking as usual.

Then there were photos, her and Naruto. Naruto and Ino. Naruto and tenten. Naruto and …

It was hinata. Naruto was standing so close to her, and hinata was blushing.

"Like an idiot. She should have known he never liked her the way he did me…" Sakura smiled wickedly and threw the pic away.

Moments later she realized what had she thought and done. Picking up the photograph again, she noticed something she had never done before in that pic.

Naruto and her were holding hands, fingers clasped into each other. She was smiling. No. Not a smile, it was a laugh. The kind of laugh when you are the happiest. And then she saw it.

In one of the bushes, there were a set of blue eyes. Eyes she could never forget. Yes it was him. Naruto. No, not the one holding her hands. The one hiding in the bush. So who was it, clinging to her and hinata?

She brought the pic closer to her face. Now she was beginning to understand. Naruto never had an oval face. She gave a closer look. Finally she caught it.

A tuft of black hair. Naruto didn't dye his hair. So how come a whole tuft was black?

Realization hit Sakura hard.

 _ **Good night! I don't know when I will end this. I am beginning to love it'!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

© Masahi Kishimoto and Viz Media

 _All trademarks belong to their respective owners. This fiction is written solely for the purpose of creativity and entertainment_

 _Before starting, I would like to take a moment and thank all the reviewers for their lovely comments and feedbacks. Trust me, it really feels so good to know your work is really being appreciated. It inspires me to do more research and write better. A heart felt thank you, and a big one to everyone who reads this and gives critical suggestions._

 _ **In one of the bushes, there were a set of blue eyes. Eyes she could never forget. Yes it was him. Naruto. No, not the one holding her hands. The one hiding in the bush. So who was it, clinging to her and hinata?**_

 _ **She brought the pic closer to her face. Now she was beginning to understand. Naruto never had an oval face. She gave a closer look. Finally she caught it.**_

 _ **A tuft of black hair. Naruto didn't dye his hair. So how come a whole tuft was black?**_

 _ **Realization hit Sakura hard.**_

 _Naruto was walking alone in the jungle. His mission had long been over but there was something scenic about this place. Places like this were his favorites. It was at such places he could come and think. Think about things. Think about Sakura._

 _Naruto smiled. The thought of the pink haired kuniochi always brought smile to his lips. Damn it!How much he liked her. But she was always after Sasuke._

 _He sighed. Sasuke was a bitter truth. He knew she loved him, more than anything. And she was ought to. Sasuke was something. He was always one step ahead of Naruto. That's why even after numerous attempts he had failed. Sage mode was near, but Naruto knew how uncontrollable he could become with all that power._

… _.._

 _Naruto's eyes widened. He was here. Extremely low ki._

 _His neurons began blinking. Why was he here? And with that much low ki. He surely didn't want to be detected. Any normal ninja couldn't recognize that little amount of ki. So he knew Naruto was here._

" _So you want to talk?" Naruto thought._

" _Flash!"_

 _Naruto knew it was a yes._

 _His senses took him in the direction of the signal. Naruto's heart thumped. It was almost 1 year since they last saw him._

 _Jumping, skipping through the woods, he reached the grand old sequoia tree. He was here._

" _You can come down, Sasuke. I know you want to talk."_

 _No answer._

" _I'll be waiting! You hear that?!" Naruto yelled._

 _It was now almost 10 minutes. But Naruto's patience was nowhere near end. He stood like a commanding scarecrow._

 _Then, the familiar wind blew. Eucalyptus scent filled the air, and before the blonde warrior knew, swarm of rose petals flew towards him._

 _Barely able to jump, he closed his eyes and covered his face, before finally gaining the courage to generate a sharingan and hurl it towards the direction of the oncoming petals._

 _Within seconds the petals had decimated into ash, but with a consequence._

 _Naruto's jacket and lower were tattered. Blood oozed from his cheeks and thighs. And Naruto was going short of breath._

" _What?!"_

 _Naruto was surprised at how much energy had the sharingan taken, despite the fact that he had made it so small._

 _He tried getting up, but again fell on his knees. A drop of sweat fell on the dust._

" _What's wrong with me! That little sharingan can't take up that much…" Naruto suddenly noticed the pink mist that was beginning to spread._

 _His head started spinning. The views became more hazy. And he lost more breath._

 _Trying to regain composure, he saw a shadow in the mists._

 _It was Sasuke, and in his hand was something, that he was staring fondly at._

 _Naruto was losing consciousness quickly. He knew he had to do something. The more the mist was coming closer, the more he was losing it…._

 _His eyes snapped open._

" _101 CLONES JUTSU!" He shouted with whatever energy was left inside him._

 _Within seconds, the ground was filled with his lookalikes._

" _HURRY! RUN IN CIRCLES AND CREATE A STORM TO CLEAR THIS MIST! HURRY! BEFORE YOU GET AFFECTED BY IT!"._

 _They clearly had understood, as in a few seconds a storm so strong began building up that it nearly uprooted the plants, blew away the nests and cleared away the mist._

 _The clones were still running, effectively wiping of the mist. They were running around Naruto, whose senses were starting to kick back in._

 _He stood up, finally back to his self, hair ruffled by the air and agitation evident on his face._

 _He was gone._

" _Some day you will have to answer for this Sasuke. You are really testing my patience now!" Naruto gritted with clenched teeth. A click of his fingers calmed down the storm and made the clones disappear._

 _Walking back, he was lost in thoughts. "This guy never seems to amaze me. When he will finally come back some day, I ought asking him to teach me these tricks._

 _His stomach growled. "Oops! Ramen calling!" He scratched his hair._

 _His eyes narrowed again, and then his face was blue._

" _AHHH! THAT BASTARD TOOK AWAY MY HAIR! HOW COULD HE!" He began jumping around._

" _Oh c'mon Naruto! Don't make such jokes now! See even Hinata can't control her laugh!"_

 _That statement made Naruto's blood froze. Grinning without looking back, he replied. "Hehe well Sakura chan you see today.." He was cut short when he heard another voice._

" _C' mon you three! It's already so boring taking a photograph of you three…"_

" _What?! Photo?! No way!" Naruto screamed and just turned around…_

… _._

 _The place was empty._

" _Huh?! Where did Sakura chan go? Hey! Sakura chaaaaaan!" He began searching for her everywhere._

" _Hmm… Maybe I am too hungry today. I need to rest."_

" _C' mon you blonde idiot! Can't you keep your histrionics at bay for a second?!"_

 _Now Naruto knew that something was DEFINITELY wrong. He walked in the direction of the voice, determined to find the cause._

 _Just as he was about to reach, he felt it again. His ki. He was here, again. This time keeping his ki so low that even Naruto had trouble sensing it._

 _Forgetting about the voice, he hid himself in a bush, keeping his ki as low as possible._

 _Again, his attention was distracted. And this time for good._

" _What the hel!" He almost yelled._

 _There, in front of him, were Sakura, Hinata and in between them was…_

" _What am I doing there?!" He yelled to himself._

 _Hinata was blushing, Sakura had held THAT Naruto's hand and shikamaru was sulking after each click._

" _Damn that guy! How can one person sulk so much!" Naruto thought._

" _OK! Sakura chan! Hinata chan! I have to go! See ya later!" The other Naruto screamed._

" _Oh No no no! You are not going anywhere Mr. imposter!" Naruto said as he prepared himself for an assault._

 _Just then the OTHER Naruto gave him a look, which stopped Naruto where he was. He winked his eyes, mouthed the words "Thank You" and then jumped away._

 _After the ground was rid of its occupants, Naruto slid out of the bushes. Staring at the sky, he put his_

 _arms under his head._

" _Sasuke…you could have told me you wanted some time with Sakura chan. You did not have to cut my hair to make a dummy body of mine, you know. Guess I will never know your ways._

 _Some where, a brunette warrior was clutching a tuft of blonde hair, keeping it close to his heart._

" _Thank you…" Was the word that echoed in the jungles of konoha…._

 _ **Ok.. I hope you like it. I am really sorry but I had to write this. I hope you know why. Sorry not enough spice in this chapter. And now no updates on this for at least 2 days as I have to update Whiskey lullaby. What? You did not read it? Try once! I started that before this! Please read and review. If you don't, I won't know how many read this, liked this and the best hated this. Feel free to give me ideas. I am the book and you people are my pages. Without you, I am only called a cover :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for the late update. College has been a total mess , added to my job. But I promise to be regular. On with the fic.**_

Naruto stared at the sky. It was full moon. Reminiscent of the old days, when he would stare continuously at it for hours, admiring its glory, basking in its gigantic aura. His ears could hear the little girl's squeal as she walked happily towards her parents. In her mind now, though, was an affirmation that soon she would be having a proud stake in her toy.

It had been hours , and Sakura was done rummaging through all the photographs . Her thoughts now wandered to a konoha dawn. Maybe the end had not arrived. Maybe there still was time. Maybe he had changed his mind. Just maybe….

Numerous hours had been passed. People had left, now tired of waiting. The courage had died because of the wait. Amidst all, Naruto was still sitting on that flat rock. In his brains were questions, all rumbling for an answer.

" **Where is blood?"**

" **Where is destruction?"**

" **Where is the revenge?"**

He tried ignoring those voices.

" **Is this what you had resolved Naruto? This is what you had been living for the past 8 years?"**

Closing his eyes in agitation, he did his best to suppress the inner demon within to come out.

" **You sure as hell are a coward uzumaki. A slut kisses you and you forget your resolve…. Pathetic…"**

That was it. The azure blue pupils turned a shade of blood. His aura danced around him with his fists clutched…

" **That's the best you can do uzumaki. Holler. Just holler."**

With a scream that could have brought down heavens, Naruto gathered his energy and threw a huge surge of energy towards the mountain that he had been staring at for hours.

The destruction had begun…..

Within no time konoha was burning. People ran and screamed as Naruto decimated every house he felt was worth it. The only thing that he did to ease people's pain was to let them out of their house before destroying everything.

"KONOHA! THIS IS IT! THIS IS YOUR FATE. I WON'T BE KILLING YOU, BUT RATHER GIVE YOU A LIFE WORSE THEN HELL. I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL WHAT YOU MADE ME FELT ALL THOSE YEARS AGO. LIVING, BUT DYING WITHIN."

With that, he vanished, and in a moment 3 more buildings, including the prestigious doll house, yes, the doll house had been reduced to dust.

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were in hokage mansion. The other warriors had gone out to help the victims, and , most probably, fight Naruto.

"This is insane. Whatever happened to him last night , but now he has completely lost it."

Sasuke stated.

"Might be he was just toying with us. Giving us little more time , little more hope." Hinata's voice emerged , lost in distance.

"May be. But I had little hopes revived when he let that little girl go just like that. May be he really was toying with us." He finally lost strength, which reflected from his moist eyes.

Sakura was silent. Staring out of the window, she took some time to admire the beautiful weather. It was about time before the skys would be filled with dust and froth. Scremas would echo loud in the horizon.

"We will fight him."

The room was silent for a moment , as if trying to comprehend a foreign language Sakura had just spoke.

"Sakura…" Hinata reached out her hand , which Sakura caught " Hinata, we have to do this. I know we don't stand a chance , but at least we would die setting an example for generations…"

"What generations?! Are you nuts? That guy is going to leave no trace of konoha and you talk about generations?! Have you No sense?!" Sasuke bellowed.

The room was again filled with quietness.

"Then just may be dying fighting is the only option. If we win , we win. If we lose , we will already have nothing to lose."

Sasuke stared at her for a while. Moving up to the door , he paused, giving Hinata a side glance "Hina , I want my suit ready in 10 minutes….."

…..

Some where in konoha , a mysterious pod landed. The place where it had landed were deep dark jungles of konoha. A female emerged from it , wearing a familiar orange suit with blue marks.

"This must be konoha. Wow. It's so green here. I never thought it would be so peaceful here."

Moving out of the jungle , she saw the trail of disaster the blonde monster had left behind. As if on a cue , the girl's eyes widened "Oh shit! I must be late. He might have begun."

And she soared high in the sky.

…..

Naruto was in the graveyard, decimating the graves that bore the names of konoha's departed souls. He destroyed his first, and then set fire to the remaining ones , leaving the whole graveyard looking like a kiln.

Moving out of the grave yard , he took some time and sat on a nearby bench , just outside the grave yard. Memories came back flooding to him.

 _He could hear his half burnt , supposedly dead body being carried away in a rusty coffin. Lucky for him , and unknown to others , he had not died. But his condition was no good. The kyubis chakra had tried its best to heal as much as possible. But now it was over. Both Naruto and kyuubi knew they were guests of only few more hours._

 _Hours had passed. Naruto knew , somewhere inside , that he was alive . That he wasn't dead._

" _you still active boy…" A weak kyuubi had growled._

 _No response._

" _Boy.. I say , are you active… you better not die on me without kicking each and every butt in konoha.._

 _No response. And the kyuubi knew he had lost hope._

 _But then he knew he had to do something. To at least try . The boy had treated him always fairly. Even though the kyuubi was always being malicious to Naruto , he had treated kyuubi like his own soul. Not to mention what the kyuubi had made Naruto do for its own demonic deeds…_

"Slept well?"

Naruto was brought out of his memories by the familair voice of the pink haired kuniochi.

"I thought last nights kiss would have made some impact on your mind. Turns out it went all in vain."

Naruto didn't answer, albeit his gaze of hate was fixed firmly on Sakura's features.

Then he noticed the other people that were there.

"Ah! You gathered the good old team 7! Great!" He laughed.

"Naruto, As the Hokage of Konoha , I am ordering you to stop this trail of destruction right now. Otherwise, consequences would be dire" Sasuke's tone defined the seriousness of a leader.

Naruto ignored his order. Not because he didn't care. But because he was feeling really glad to see these guys. His friends. His mates….

" **Your resolve is weaking Naruto. Blow them all up."** The voice in his head echoed again.

Naruto moved a step forward, and in contradiction they all moved a step back , in fear.

"Naruto, it will be a lot better if you stop right now…" Sakura yelled , ready to take out her kunai. Others followed suit.

But Naruto was lost in trance. Staring profusely at the group in front of him , he lost all thoughts of revenge , until…

He felt the pain , sharp and seething, in his arms. Staring down in angst , he saw a large kunai stuck deep in his palms. Taking it out slowly , he scanned the culprit, who apparently was his old friend lee…

"That's it Naruto. Don't think. Decimate them all. They are your worst enemies . Givers of pain to you…" The voice bellowed.

And that was it . The azure blue eyes turned blood. Faces turned horrified and the battle began….

….

The female in orange suit scanned the land beneath her feet. No , not in a way you think. She was very high , up in the air. Her target was someone who she knew was a handsome blonde warrior . Handsome , she thought , wouldn't be an appropriate remark for someone like him . Why , you ask? You will know.

She finally spotted bodies lying beside a grave yard, and in a horrified daze, she descended to witness half a dozen people who she knew lying in pool of blood.

A gasp escaped her throat as she fell to the ground , tears filling her mocha like eyes.

"Dad… what have you done….."

" _**Ok people. That's for now. I would like to make one thing clear that do not get confused with what is happening with Naruto. Your all queries will be answered in forthcoming chapters. But till then , you will have to keep a little patience. Don't consider it a troll , please. All of this OOCiness has a reason , the testimony to which you will all soon be. Till next time. And please leave a review , a very humble request. Please. It will let me know that my work is being read. Thanx.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up groggily to find herself in a room. Her head spin real crazy.

"Ugh..where am i?"

"Sorry , this was the nearest room I could find for you…" Sakura turned her head to find a beautiful blonde teen sitting beside her.

"Oh.. well, thank you so much!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey don't say thanks. It was my duty." The blonde replied.

"Where are my other friends…you must have found them too.." Sakura questioned with confusion and concern.

The blonde sighed.

"The three of you , You, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are here. They are in the room below. Your other friends are in the hospital , getting treated for their injuries." She stated.

"What? Why didn't you take us to a hospital?" Sakura asked with a shocked face.

"I am sorry. But I have my reasons. And I know you will understand. Just let the Uchihas wake up.." She stated with sad eyes.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked suspiciously

…..

Naruto was sitting near a lake. The battle that he had just won played in front of him. But there was no happiness in his mind. Rather, he felt very grim.

Holding his head in his hands, he let the pain sink in. "Why do I feel so sad about hurting them? That's what I have always done.."

" _yes that's what you have done and you will be doing it even today…"_ the inner voice growled.

"But.. but I just don't want to.." Naruto protested.

" _Oh yeah? Do I need to remind you again?" The voice growled again._

"No please!"

" _Then don't get distracted…"_

"Fine…"

…..

"WHAT?! YOU ARE NARUTO'S DAUGHTER?"

The blonde had to cover her ears because of the bellowing.

"Ahh..yess…" She winced.

"But how is that possible? Naruto isn't even 30.. and ..and..well, you look well above…" Sakura calculated.

"19" The blonde completed her.

"Enough of jokes then. You are 19 and Naruto is 25. There is no possible way he can have such a young daughter. So tell us the truth. NOW!" Sasuke yelled.

"Guys , if you would let me complete…" She sighed, then continued "Dad was right. You guys

create a ruckus of just about everything…"

"Again dad? Will you stop fooling us?" Sakura yelled.

The blonde , now apparently very irritated , stomped her feet and went to a corner, positioning herself with arms crossed and face puffed.

Her this action made the people present in the room go wild with shock. Well, because this was the action some one very dear to them did when he was very pissed. That same someone, who was the focal point of all this confusion.

"That…that expression…" Hinata stood up, eyes wide.

The blonde noticed this and came forward. "Just listen to me. I know what ever I tell you will be nothing more than a fantasia tale for you. But every word of it is real." She sighed, getting ready "My name is Mickey. Mickey Uzumaki , and I am the adopted daughter of Naruto Uzumaki. And I am not from this world. I come from the future."

Before she could complete , she was interrupted by a loud yell by Sakura.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU TAKE US FOR A FOOL? YOU THINK WE WILL BELIEVE ANY SHIT YOU DUMP ON US?"

Mickey just smiled. "Here. This is the key to my device. It is in the jungle. If you want to travel and see for yourself, you are welcome. Just remember that you will never be able to come back."

Saying this she produced a weird looking device and handed it to Sakura, who stared at it with amazed eyes.

"So..you really are…" Hinata tried to question.

"Yes. And I am here for a purpose. This world is in grave danger. And we have to stop this oncoming danger before it eradicates all of humanity."

"And the danger must be your "dad" right?" Sasuke stated with sarcasm.

Mickey said nothing for a while.

"My dad is not such a big danger that can engulf the world. But yes, he is the one who can stop all this from happening , and make sure that your future's fate isn't as same as ours."

"Excuse me… You mean to say Naruto will be a nice man in the future?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"He was always a good man. But you guys, he called you friends. And what you did? You failed to see through his problems. Branded him a traitor, liar and what not. You people almost killed him. But the good will never left him. You can see the example." Mickey said, with gritted teeth.

"Oh. So because he adopted you and fed you the blood of other people, he's a great guy? Wow. Now I really believe in your shitload of story about your so called shitpit 'dad'" Sarcasm dripped in Sasuke's voice.

Mickey moved forward, with howling eyes. Coming face to face with Sasuke, she gave him a very deep look "Listen Mr. Never again you dare to insult my father in front of me. Especially you, of all people. I really don't want to hurt any one in this dimension, but for you, I will think only twice.." She stated with pure anger.

"Oh yeah?! Try me then, bitch.." Sasuke mocked her.

….

It happened in a flash. Sasuke was being held by a very furious mickey, whose face had turned red from anger, against the wall by his neck.

"You! I told you to be in your limits! What is your problem?!" She strengthened her hold on his neck.

"Mickey! Leave him! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled while trying to free them.

Suddenly Mickey's face like she remembered something, and very slowly she left Sasuke.

"I am sorry…" She said, before moving out of the room. Sakura noticed the tears that had formed in her eyes.

…

Naruto was flying randomly in the sky. His mood had calmed down for a while, mostly because he had destroyed almost 30-40% of konoha.

"Damn! I am bored. What to do now?" He asked himself, standing in mid air.

" _Go have some pleasure…"_

"What?"

" _Yeah..like..women and all…"_

"Are you even serious? I am doing no such things"

" _Just do as I tell you"_

"No way in the world. We are leaving konoha. Enough of destruction here. I don't even think they deserved it after all these years…"

" _Fine then…you asked for it"_

"What…"

And then began the flashback, of the pain, of the sufferings, and in a minute, Naruto had changed. Again.

….

Sakura found Mickey staring out of the window.

"You really love your father, don't you?" Sakura asked, coming by her side.

"I didn't think you would believe my story so easily.." Mickey smiled.

"I haven't. But let's see how far you can go with it.." Sakura paused " I want you to tell me everything. If what you say is true, we should start preparing now.." Sakura stated.

Mickey sighed.

"It all began after my dad, or Naruto , in this , or his past , went berserk…."

 _To Be Continued_ _ **….**_

" _ **Hi guys! How are you?! O.K I want some constructive criticism, please? Yes. I want some new ideas on how to write, how to develop a plot, character and everything you can give. It will be a real honor to write according to readers wishes. It takes me a lot of time to write new chapters because of the research I have to do. Anyways, do check out my other fic "chains" and "Whisky lullaby". Till next time…"**_


	6. Chapter 6

"An epic battle had taken place between father and you people…."

"And we perished?" Sasuke interjected.

"No you didn't. You people inflicted massive damage to him.."

"WHAT?!" 3 questions rebounded organized, loud and clear.

Mickey sighed. This was going to get hard , really hard. She gave an exasperated look to the 3 shocked faces and then decided to go ahead.

"I don't exactly know what had happened. But I can show you this, maybe this will be of some support.."

She then proceeded to close her eyes and take her index finger and rub it on the middle of her forehead, which after a few moments ensued in a blue swirl forming there.

The 3 ninja's watched in pure awe as mickey shuddered, as if she had been taken up from a dream. Then, very gently she let the swirl change into an orb and placed it on her fingers.

Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw the startled faces of the people.

"Hehe..here, this is a memory drop. Any one of you would like to try it?"

"Wha…what is this?" Sakura asked.

Mickey's eyes amplified, and then she moved forward. Coming face to face with Sakura, she said "Don't worry. It is something you wouldn't expect, and wouldn't believe. This is something very precious. A memory drop. Not everyone can produce it , but anyone can composition it. A quick and smart way to let people know what's there locked deep inside.

Sakura stared at the blue swirl with awe. It was indeed beautiful, like a galaxy of stars and meteors. It stood in mickey's cute fingers, shining in full blue glory. Now history stands as an evidence that women have always been allured by radiant tackles. So Sakura, already half mesmerized by the swirls radiance, decided to let it sink in.

"How do you use it?" She finally queried.

"Hehe.. Simple. Just close your eyes, and let the drop do the magic…" She said as she brought it close to Sakura's face. "Close your eyes…" She cooed.

But Sakura was already entranced, and before mickey knew, the orb was inside Sakura's forehead.

"Oops!" Mickey winced.

Sasuke and Hinata darted forward in anticipation of any mishap. What they saw made them shiver.

There was Sakura , her body glowing in full radiance as the light travelled up and down her body, eliciting a glorious shine. Her eyelids were completely blue and glowing, and her mouth open. She viewed like a glowing corpse.

Sasuke and Hinata threw mickey a threatning look. "I don't know! I told her to close her eyes!" She yelled.

But then something weird happened. Sakura started floating up and down, her body glowing even more. She started shivering.

"What did you do?" Sasuke yelled.

Mickey was sweating. She tried remembering for any mistake she might have committed. But she couldn't remember any.

"I… I don't know. It has never happened before…" She staccatoed.

Suddenly the light which emanated from Sakura's body faded, and she fell down with a loud thump.

"Sakura!" Hinata ran to her."Are you okay?" She became desperate.

"Umm…" Sakura's voice finally emerged , to which Hinata sighed relief.

"Hey…. Wake up!" Sasuke patted her face.

Sakura woke up with a start. Giving confused looks to the other 3 persons, she stood up.

"Hey…Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

For some reason, her question infuriated Sakura so much that she immediately stood up, giving mickey a frightening look. Then, darting forward, she came face to face with mickey.

"Uh oh…" Was all mickey could utter before Sakura's huge punch sent her sprawling into the nearby wall.

All Hinata and Sasuke could do was watch with dazed horror….

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Hey ending it so quick. But I am stuck with two ideas for the next chapter that will determine how the story will progress. I need your help people. If you think you can help me out, please leave your suggestions in reviews or shoot me a pm. The thing that I am stuck with is the idea of bringing in the future Naruto, and giving a little twist to mickeys character. The second is going on without a future Naruto appearance. Please share your thoughts. That's a real humble request. Thank you.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Idiot!" Sakura hissed.

The Uchihas still had not recovered from their shock.

"Naruto..come out. Our stupid daughter has done it again. Fucked up." She uttered with a sad face.

Sasuke and Hinata wanted to die from the shock.

Hinata came forward "Sakura. Are you ok?"

Sakura just sighed. Ignoring Hinata, she lifted her head up, eyes closed "Naruto. Just come out. Will you?"

Hinata gave Sasuke a fucked up look that said "what the…"

"Looks like that damned girl did something stupid to her mind…." Sasuke muttered.

"NARUTO ARE YOU FUCKING GOING TO APPEAR OR NOT!" Sakura yelled out so loud that Hinata shrank back in fear, and Sasuke was just dumb founded.

Just then the trio saw mickey coming back, dust covered and rugged. Coming face to face with them, she gave Sakura a sorry look, and hung her head in shame.

"I hope you will be doing the honor of calling out your father, will you?" Sakura questioned vicely.

"Shit…." Was all she could say.

"Do it" Sakura commanded.

Mickey just walked out of the broken wall, which gave Sakura a cue to walk behind her.

The Uchihas followed.

"Listen.. I am sorry.." Mickey started.

" I said shut up! Call him right now!" Sakura yelled.

Mickey sighed. "Dad. I can't do this anymore. Now you have to do it." She said, heads down.

For a few moments there was utter silence in the ground. Then, the 3 of them felt it. The ki. Immensely powerful and vicious.

The wind started building up, gently. Leaves fell, hairs ruffled and the atmosphere got warmer.

Sakura's sixth sense suddenly kicked in , as she swiftly turned around to grab a kunai that had almost pierced her.

Wildly, she searched for the assailant. Nothing.

Just then Sasuke felt something creeping up his back. Wildly, he scratched his back and felt something weird. Panicking, he tore of his gi only to discover that the grasses had started crawling up his back, intending to cover him up.

Without wasting a moment, he took off his sword, effectively chopping off the grasses and hopping away from the place.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

"I don't know.. Hey wait…."

And both of them glared at mickey.

"Hehehe…." She smiled sheepishly, reflecting her father.

The look from Sakura and Sasuke sent chills down mickey's spine. Suddenly she screamed, pointing towards Hinata "Watch!"

Just then Hinata felt an all familiar chill , that she used to experience all those years ago. When she used to get too close to someone very dear to her.

"Boo!"

And suddenly the atmosphere was filled with screeching cries of fear and lightning balls of energy being hurled infinitely by Hinata.

The result of her actions was a smoke filled atmosphere for few moments. The 3 of them opened their eyes to witness a very familiar shadow amongst the smokes.

And then 3 pronouns emerged from 3 different tongues.

"Dad.."

"Bastard.."

"You.."

….

"Naruto….."

He walked forward, and even from such a distance they made him out perfectly. Tall, broad, laden with leather oversize jackets and trousers. Hair spiky in a way that could give young teens their hair style a run for their money.

The smoke cleared further, and he became more visible. The eyes, Sakura thought, those same blue eyes with supreme intensity.

"Dad…" Mickey whispered.

Amongst the smoke, his head turned towards the voice. They saw him shaking his head, and Sakura knew it was in disgust.

"You screwed up, right daughter?"

That voice. It was so like him. But a lot stronger and commanding. Now she understood. That girl, the wrong memory, and now this. Hell, this couldn't be true. She was witnessing the future!

"Sorry dad…"

"I told you not to use it unless you are confident enough. Now see what you have done." He roared lightly.

"I am really sorry dad… I just…." And mickey broke down.

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata all stood side by side, sweat apparent on their foreheads.

"Ah all right. Now we will have to do it another way." He sighed. The smoke was almost gone, revealing a tall figure, heads down in his long collared coat.

"Do what?" Sakura blurted, and then regretted it.

In a flash he was gone, and then he appeared, just so very close his face was to hers.

Sakura felt she would get lost in those blue depths. So so much deep and azure.

Then he smiled. Again, so so different yet the same.

He gave the startled Uchihas a look. Taking a step back, he seemed very happy.

Hinata couldn't take her eyes off him. Like Sakura, she had also understood, albeit not so clearly , that he really was from the future. Strong, smart, aged a little. Maybe around 40. Eyes a little hollowed. Face emanating grace. And his smile. Oh that was so so very sexy, still.

Sasuke knew it wouldn't be a good idea to mess with him. Somehow, he had gotten taller. Not to mention his broad shoulders. His dress, Sasuke noticed, as only he could, was the outfit of a warrior. A soldier, a knight. So, yes, he also knew that….

"Dad! You told me you would go back to the future and let me handle this! This is unfair!" Mickey whined.

Naruto did a face palm. "I wish you were there when she was growing up so she couldn't be so damn stupid and stubborn!" He said.

Sakura blushed as the Uchihas turned their head towards her, in surprise.

"What? You guys don't know? Oh all right!" He said as his two fingers flashed a beam towards Hinata and Sasuke, covering them in a blue void and sending them into a trance.

Sakura, horrified, saw the state of her friends.

"Hey. By the time they see everything, why don't go and talk over a cup of coffee?" He gave his hand , smiling. Hell, he seemed so different. Like he never once was the cruel version of his present self.

Sakura just moved ahead, ignoring his hand.

"Oh! Heheh! He smiled sheepishly.

Mickey flashed in front of him "Sheesh dad! Mom doesn't like you!" She teased him.

"Huh!" He said as he walked ahead.

…

 ** _"Mickey. You are 19 now. I have a task for you… And a lot to tell…"_**

 ** _…._**

 ** _"Dad! I can't believe you did all that…."_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _"Everything has a reason, Mickey…."_**

 ** _…_**

 ** _"I will not let you down Dad! I will try my best!"_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _"Dad… I need you! Help me!"_**

 ** _….._**

 ** _"Looks like I will have to guide you. But that will not be a problem."_**

 ** _…._**

Sasuke and Hinata woke up together. What Naruto wanted, they had seen it all. And understood. Now it was time for some more.

…..

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off mickey, which made her uncomfortable.

"Umm mom…"

"How is she my Daughter?! Tell me" Sakura yelled suddenly at Naruto.

"Well… Ah.." He stuttered.

"TELL!" She yelled.

Naruto sighed.

"Well… You know once, you were raped?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Actually, you were not. Remember we were stuck in that place, and the temperature was so damn cold.. So I tried covering you up… But when that did not work, I had to…." Naruto was blushing.

He continued "So, I was totally naked, clinged to you, giving you my body heat. But then, I knew this wasn't enough. And then there was only one way…. And then, you started recovering , so I went back…"

Sakura was in tears " But you ate our child… Even the reports …"

"The reports were fake. Tsunade sama helped me in doing everything from stealing the child to making the reports. She knew everything. Why the hell do you think she supported so much the idea of bringing this child into this world?!" He was huffing from the anger.

Sakura felt like her world had ended there and then.

"But then, something strange started happening. I started becoming aggressive. The 9 tales started directing me into things I did not want to. I never understood the reason, until it became too late…"

"Until when…" Sasuke, who had been listening to all this, put froth.

Naruto could only sigh from the pain full memories.

Mickey came forward " Until he killed all of you , in rage."

The eyes in the room widened with shock.

"I don't understand. If Naruto was so good and so nice. Why did he intend to destroy whole of konoha? That sure didn't seem fake!" Hinata said.

"He didn't want to. But as he said, the kyuubi started over powering him. He had no control over this state, so he gave in. That is what exactly is happening in this time line. Naruto/Dad doesn't know what he wants. But the kyuubi's power forces him to do such things."

The room was silent.

" I deliberately took the blame of killing my own child. I knew I would be prosecuted. I was ready. The only person whom I knew could be trusted was Tsunade. But then, one day, the kyuubi's evil took her life…"

Flashback..

 ** _"Tsunade sama! Please take care of my child. If ever I come back, I would want to spend time with her"_**

 ** _"Don't worry Naruto. They won't keep you in for long. You will be out soon, because they know your records._**

 ** _"I hope sama.."_**

 ** _Tsunade took out a bottle of sake from her drawer and started drinking._**

 ** _"Hey sama! You shouldn't drink that much." He protested._**

 ** _She just waved him off._**

 ** _Not the one to back down, he snatched the bottle from her hands._**

 ** _"Hey give it back!" She yelled._**

 ** _"Nope!" And he started running._**

 ** _"Naruto! Give it back! She ran after him._**

 ** _Just as she had put forward a step , her legs slipped on the wine that Naruto had dropped. She fell real hard on the floor, resulting in her front teeth getting chipped off._**

 ** _Naruto came forward as she stood up and horrificly discovered that she had lost a tooth._**

 ** _Seeing her mouth without the front teeth, Naruto couldn't control his laughter._**

 ** _"HAHAHAHAHA! Tsunade sama! You look so like an old hag now! HAHAH!"_**

 ** _He eyes were wide with shock for a few seconds as he saw him laughing at her state. Then , standing up, she landed a hard slap on her face._**

 ** _"Shame on you Naruto! You have become a father now, and you still behave like a 5 year old kid! Is this what you are going to teach to your daughter?" She yelled at Naruto, whose face she couldn't see because it was side ways._**

 ** _But then he turned his head. But it was not him. It was the kyuubi. Tsunade knew._**

 ** _And before she could understand, Her intestines had been ripped apart and torned away._**

 ** _Her lifeless body fell to the ground, as a changed Naruto walked out._**

 ** _"Narut..oo…" Was the last word in the room._**

A soft breeze brought every one back to reality.

"All those 1001 charges were real. I did all those things. I just did not realize it at that time. All those years I kept thinking I was framed. I hated you and everyone else. But strangely, I also couldn't stay away from you guys. The kyuubi took advantage of this and manipulated me. When I had thoughts of meeting up and talking to someone, he would inflict such a strong force on me that it would change the whole course of my thoughts." He sighed.

"Sakura , Sasuke and Hinata… I am sorry. But what I tell you is the only truth. And mine and Mickey's reason for being here is only one. What happened in my time line, should not happen here. I took away all of your lives. Not this time. I have felt the pain, the anger. Not any more. I will change this Naruto. And that's a promise. But I need your trust." Saying this he put forward his hand.

To his surprise, Sasuke came forward immedieatly. "Done!" He said.

Naruto's expression told Sasuke he didn't quite understand.

"You will Naruto." He calmly said.

Naruto gave Hinata a look. Her answer was a smile. "If my hubby thinks it is right, it should be!" She said, hugging him.

"Oh I love this kind of thing!" Mickey chimed as she placed her palms on theirs.

Something was missing.

They all saw Sakura, standing with her back to their faces.

Naruto gave Hinata a questionable look.

"Don't worry. Give her time. By the way you skipped quite a few things in your explanation?" She said.

"Like?" He asked.

"Like why did you have to steal the child and how did you change yourself?"

He sighed. Walking to a tree, he started " Sakura hated the child." He said.

"What? You are kidding me!" Sasuke yelled.

"No. She really despised her child. It wasn't her fault. She was too young when all this happened. Her career, her skills all went to waste. And to fill in her shoes , as if that was not enough, Ino came forward. Not even once thinking that what Impact it would land on Sakura's mind."

The Uchihas now felt familiar to shocks "But…"

"She pretended she loved her child so as not to harm her remaining reputation. But inside, she was being torn between her child and her goals. I spied on her numerous times to witness her harming herself, but couldn't do anything about it. So one day, Tsunade sama and I decided what was the best for her. Take away her child and put her attention to something else , like her career."

"And that's why after the news of her childs demise Sakura became so active, even refusing the hokage's post to protect konoha from you." Hinata could now finally add the puzzle.

"And the second question…" Sasuke opened his mouth.

"Enough questions! Hinata! Can you cook me some delicious ramens?"

"Sure I will!" She gleemed.

…..

Sakura, standing on a tree, saw all 4 of them vanishing from the place.

"Fuck you Naruto. You are still not telling the complete truth. Or maybe I can't just trust you yet!"

….

" ** _I am done. Please read, review and give some more ideas! Till next time!_**


	8. Chapter 8

He stared at the life less body lying in front of his eyes. His consumption had been painful, yet satisfying. Her screams still echoed in his ears , her tears had made his cheeks salty. Yet that had not stopped him from tarnishing her completely.

Mira Yohana. That was her name , she had told him when he had raided her house , before he had unleashed his slurry of abuses and hits at her. She had fought hard , but to no avail. Her weak and fragile confidence had melted in front of the beast she faced.

"I am sorry. I don't know why this happened. But I can't reverse it now. It's all you have to die with now." Said Naruto as he closed the eyes of his disgraced victim.

…

Naruto was sitting on the dining table , slurping on the noodles that Hinata had cooked.

"Well , god damn it! These are delicious! Better then what you cook dad!" Mickey chimed.

"Glad you liked it mickey! So how is the future world?" Hinata questioned from the kitchen.

Naruto and mickey gave each other a surprised look.

"Umm..well… You know , it's kind of weird…." Mickey answered , hesitatingly.

"Why , whats wrong with it?" Sasuke questioned with suspicion.

"um.. well…" Mickey stuttered.

She was saved by a sudden opening of the door , which revealed a pissed off Sakura. Walking inside without paying any heed to the members at the table , she walked into the kitchen.

"Gosh! She is so grumpy dad!" Mickey slurped.

Naruto just stared at his bowl of ramen.

"Oh hi Sakura. Glad you joined!" Hinata chimed as she saw Sakura coming to her side.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned with anger.

"Cooking ramens , don't you see?" Hinata answered with surprise.

"I know that. I mean , what the hell? You are cooking ramens for him? We barely know him for one hour !" Sakura yelled.

Hinata just gave Sakura a laugh in her reply "Oh Sakura! For all those years you have known me and Sasuke , you sure still think we are pretty nuts , right?" She said with a smile.

Sakura felt bad "Hinata… I did not mean to offend you.. look… It's just that…."

"Relax Sakura. I know what you meant . But you gotta trust people a little more , you know. Show some confidence in them…"

"I can't show confidence in that guy Hinata…" Sakura was looking away.

"Who said I was talking about him?"

Sakura turned her head in surprise .

There was Hinata , a small potion in her hands that she was slowly dripping into the bowl of ramen.

"Hinata…." Sakura's eyes widened.

"I told you Sakura , learn to trust people a little more…" She laughed "And sooner or later , you will know the truth… oops!" She exclaimed as a large drop of potion accidentally slipped out of the bottle.

And she walked out of the kitchen , giving Sakura a wink.

"Here Naruto. Have some more!" Hinata chimed as she poured a lot more noodle into Mickey and Naruto's bowl.

"Well Hinata that would be more than enough…" Naruto exclaimed as he saw his bowl full of ramen , to the brim.

"Well , I sure am hungry for more…" Mickey chimed.

Sakura was staring dumbfounded at mickey. "Well , for being your daughter Sakura , she sure is very foody!" Hinata whispered in her ears.

A small wind suddenly caught every one off guard.

"Well , what was that? I thought the windows were closed!" Hinata walked away to check.

"Mickey…." Naruto gave her a stern look.

"Heheh… Sorry dad…." She smiled sheepishly.

…..

Naruto was walking alone in the dark woods. It had been a heavy day , and he felt tired.

" _ **That chick was pretty intense you know boy!"**_

"I don't want to talk about it. It was nothing that I enjoyed"

" _ **Well , for someone who has been celibate for so long , you ought to enjoy some real pus…"**_

"I think I told you I don't want to talk about it! Will you please cut it!"

" _ **Fine boy. Maybe next time you will enjoy it.."**_

"I am not doing this again…"

" _ **Who cares about what you think…"**_

"We will see…"

And he walked along , carrying on his shoulders a dead deer calf. Dinner was going to be heavy.

….

"It worked."

"Yes it did"

"Wow! Didn't know you guys could pull this off!"

Sasuke and Hinata gave Sakura a proud look. "I am the Hokage , Sakura. How could you think I would believe those stupid tricks of his?" Sasuke said as he stared at a completely drowsy Naruto.

"Even though if they are lying , this girl is pretty cute. But if she is really Naruto's daughter , she should have got whiskers. Too bad they didn't think of this!" Smiled Hinata as she oversaw a drowsy and sleepy Mickey.

"Now what do we do?" Sakura questioned.

"Ask them. They are pretty much fucked up. So , any answer might give a clue to their plans." Sasuke answered.

"Hmm.."

Sakura kneeled before mickey "Look. I don't want to hurt you! But you will have to answer me what you really want and from where have guys come! So tell me nicely…"

"Fuck you…." Came a drowsy reply.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Fuck you , ray. You broke my heart! I will never forgive you!"

Sasuke and Hinata shared a laugh "So.. Sakura's baby girl has a boy friend?!"

Sakura was red and was about to reply when suddenly another voice echoed.

"Hinata san….why…. why did you have to marry him…."

Three heads turned towards a drowsy Naruto.

"I was… I was so in…. I think…..love…. with you…."

Hinata was crimson red now.

"What the.." Sasuke hissed.

"You were so pretty….. so nice to me…always….and I ran after that bitch….that whore of Sakura…"

Hinata tried to suppress a giggle , which infuriated both Sakura and Sasuke.

And before they could say anything , Mickey's voice echoed again.

"You know ray.. I fucking enjoyed the sex… I wanted you so much… so….so…bad… But you left…. You told me you couldn't enjoy…..fuck you…. You gay retard…."

"Oh Hinata san… how I loved the way you walked….that curvaceous figure of yours…..And that sulking grumpy bastard…he had to get all that….."

This time Hinata couldn't control her laughter and burst out laughing. Sakura and Sasuke seemed like they had been ripped apart.

"I AM GOING INTO MY ROOM. THESE GUYS ARE NUTS! LET THEM RANT WHAT THEY WANT!" And he moved out , stomping his feet.

Sakura followed suit , shaking her head. Hinata decided to do the same , but then she turned around , giving Naruto a brief look. Coming closer to him , she once again turned her head to check if Sakura and Sasuke were gone.

"I wish you could have said all those things earlier…." She said as her fingers caressed his jaw bone.

Not being able to control herself, she brought her lips closer to his and placed a soft peck there..

Her eyes widened in horror as her lips were caught between his teeth , his half open blue eyes piercing through hers…

Before she knew , her peck had turned into a full fledged kiss, with a still drowsy as hell Naruto taking her to extreme pleasure levels…

And that was it , just as he had started it , he ended it abruptly , his head falling side ways.

"Oh how I wish I was never a killer….. My life would have been so peaceful…." He finally yelled in still deep slumber , before finally making Hinata realized he was now asleep.

Hinata walked out shakily , not wanting to face him anymore.

The night had just started…..

 _ **Hello readers! I hope you like this chapter. Now ,for I have said this before , but I would like to request you to please give me some ideas. I really want to make this story more mile and more interesting. So please , just don't add to your favorites. If you really like it , leave a review. Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

A soft wind whizzed in the dusty corridors of Konoha , effectively waking up people from their slumber. To say that they were sleeping, would be an understatement. The carnage last night had took away their willingness to dream, to mellow down deep into depths of sleep. Everywhere clouds of dust and smoke flared, some where someone muffled their cries. Every where were screams of pain and agony.

"God! How cruel he has become!" Lee couldn't take his eyes off the rubble.

"Can't help it. If Sakura Sasuke and Hinata don't stand a chance against him , then we are miles away." Ino replied.

Lee stared at her , trying to accept the shattering truth.

"But there must be some way , something… We just can't let him destroy us piece by piece!" He yelled.

"What are you going to do? Tell me! Do you have any plan? Are you trained enough? Can you withstand that kind of power?" Ino yelled back at him.

Lee just stood there , trying to find words. Putting her hands on his shoulders , Ino calmly spoke "Naruto , be good or bad , is Naruto. He will never stop improving. All these years we have fought him and even defeated him , but he rises every time like a phoenix. And this time , he is at his peak. Angry and frustrated. The only thing we can do is die trying…That's all we can do." She had tears in her eyes.

Lee sighed. He wiped the tears off her cheeks. "This dying thing is only for me , you get it? Not for both of you" He said as he placed his palm on her swollen belly.

Ino couldn't control her tears and was caught in a tight embrace by lee.

….

Sakura woke up groggily. Hinata's curtain adjusting had caused the sunlight to fall on her eyes. Sitting up , she held her head in her hands.

"Here. Have some tea." Hinata offered her a cup.

Taking it , she was lost into thoughts. This Naruto trouble was damn too much for her to get over.

"Still thinking about him?" Hinata queried.

"Yes.. But not about the supposed future one. He is the least of my concerns. Just thinking about the original one."

"Hmm.. So , any plans.." Hinata asked , slurping.

"Not yet. So when are those two dobes waking up?"

"2 days.."

Sakura had wide eyes.

"Yes. The dose became 2 strong" Hinata replied , looking away.

Sakura just shook her head.

Suddenly the house was rocked by a massive explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke , who was sleeping at this point , woke up with a start.

"Hinata! What was that?" He shouted.

The 3 of them went outside and discovered the most horrific thing they could ever have.

There were flames , huge , all around them. And then there was Naruto , whose palms emanated those huge burly fire balls.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto , in response , just gave him a stare. And then his aim changed , towards three of them.

They jumped just in time.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Sasuke as he aimed for Naruto.

A worthless battle had begun.

"NARUTO! IT'S ENOUGH! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Said Sasuke as he attempted to land a kick on him. Unfortunately for him , Naruto blocked it , and sent him sprawling on ground with one punch.

"Sakura! Ready?" Hinata uttered , taking a stance.

"Ready!" Came the reply.

And the 3 of them began , trying with all their might to land a hit. But everything went in vain as Naruto seemed totally unaffected by their attempts. For him, the situation was like of a bored kid. Playing with many toys, but none intriguing him.

Suddenly he saw something. "Looks like you got company!" He smiled.

Sasuke just turned in time to see all of the ninjas gathered there.

"Don't you worry Sasuke! We got your back!" Kiba screamed.

A hard punch landed on his gut , which sprawled Sasuke to the ground.

"Sasuke! You ok?" Tenten screamed , picking him up.

He just shook his head in anticipation.

"Come on Tenten! Let's do it!" Kiba ordered. Giving one last look to Sasuke, Tenten flew high , towards the blonde vice that was once her friend.

A few moments later Sasuke decided he should intervene, but found himself unable as his leg was heavily injured. So all he could do was watch his friends getting a thrashing, a very hard one. They were almost 10-15, and he was just one. But comparisons, well that would have been an understatement. Naruto was manhandling everyone like he was juggling oranges. His speed was almost a 100 times more then all of them.

"God… Is this the end….." He queried his shaking faith.

Just then Sakura and Hinata landed on his feet with a thud.

"Sakura! Hinata! Are you ok?" He yelled in desperation.

They both stood up. Sasuke noticed a slight depression in their eyes. Yes , they were on the verge of tears.

"He is unstoppable! This is the end!" Sakura whispered, her tears finally parting her eyes.

"No..no..Sakura" Hinata suddenly yelled "That..Daughter…And that Future Naruto..let's bring them…"

"Hinata..they are asleep…didn't you said..Can you wake them…." Sakura questioned with horror.

Hinata had no answer , and Sasuke could only fall down on his knees in defeat.

"I will not die without trying!" Said Sakura as she attempted to make a dash inside the house.

"Don't bother!" Came a known voice.

They searched for the source, and found it coming from the big old sequoia tree located just next to their house.

"Who is it…" Hinata yelled.

The person did a jump , in response from about 70 ft high , dazzling everyone.

But this was just the beginning. As soon as she stood up..

"Mickey!" Sakura yelled.

Mickey came forward "You know sometimes I feel good when dad tells me he killed you guys! But now I'll be happy if you really perish!"

"What are you saying…" Sasuke questioned.

"You thought your stupid potion will put me and dad into a trance so we will tell you the truth? IS that the best you guys could do? Trust me , we have been through worse , and this was nothing. All I had to do was to listen to your conversation and throw away the noodles before you could see" She yelled with raging eyes, arms folded across her chest. "Remember the gust of wind? That was me!"

"So that means you guys last night were…" Hinata couldn't finish as her actions of last night flashed before her eyes.

Mickey sighed "Let me tell you something very straight and clear" She came forward, facing everyone in the eye "My name is Mickey Uzumaki, and I am the princess of Konoha of the future!"

The shocked expression made her smile "My father , the strongest in the universe. For you , he was a killer. But what you don't know, is that he became the leader of Konoha after he controlled the raging demon inside him. For 20 years , he saved Konoha from 100's of evils , rebuilt it and structured it to be the most powerful and extravagant village the world would have ever seen."

She turned her head towards the fight that was going on between Naruto and the Ninjas. "You people are despicable. All these years and you couldn't devise a way to defeat him. Pathetic." She hung her head in disgust.

"Oh yeah? We are pathetic? You messed up with that stupid memory drop of yours , remember?" Hinata replied with angst.

Mickey just smiled. "Do the honors mom!" She said , giving Sakura a look.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to Sakura , whose head was down at this point. " She did it on purpose, guys.." She whispered.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

"She and Naruto…They did it all on purpose…..They tested us…Toyed with our minds…" Sakura replied , tranced.

"But how the hell you know that…" Sasuke asked with disgust.

"She is making me read all her mind. I see everything…. Every scene..every…" Sakura stopped , Eyes on Mickey, Who was smiling wickedly.

Sasuke and Hinata gave each other defeated looks. "So what now…Are you going to do something.. I mean..Naruto…" Hinata stuttered as she spoke.

"Of course! But not father. He's in the shower , having a nice bath." She turned her head towards Naruto "I'll be taking him down. And I'll beat him until he breaks."

"You will kill him?" Sakura asked.

"No I won't. He has to live. But he has to get rid of all that maliciousness, and for that, I will have to hit his core, his soul…" She stated with her focus now firmly on Naruto.

"O.K… But he seems to be a much a stronger level then you.. so…" Sakura's voice seemed to come from a distance.

Mickey saw Naruto finishing his last opponent, a badly bruised and injured Gaara , who was being subjected to a flurry of punches on his face.

"It's time , dad…." Mickey whispered as she flew high up in the air.

Naruto threw a lifeless Gaara away, like a rag doll. His eyes now focused on a very attractive female in a black suit flying high up in the air.

…..

" _Good luck daughter. This is your battle. I am sorry but I can't have any mercy on you.. At least not when you are fighting me for me….."_

 _ **Whew! Done! Next up , a fight between Naruto and Mickey! Stay tuned ,amd please read and review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto stared at the blonde female in front of him with howling eyes.

"She looks a lot like me , don't you think?" He questioned the demon within him.

" _ **Might be. Did you notice the confidence in her eyes?"**_

"I have never seen her in Konoha before.. Did they bring help?" He replied back.

" _ **Friggin maggots…"**_

"Are you done talking to yourself?" Mickey questioned. She was a few inches apart from him , in mid air , hands folded across her chest.

Naruto gave one lust full look to the female . She was standing just inches apart from him , in a tight suit that hugged her perfectly. Her blue eyes , so much like him. Not to forget her blonde hair. He smiled in amusement.

"Young lady, I see that you can fly. But I think you should not assume that you can be some decent challenge to me. You might have just seen what I did to some of your friends. Try your luck in some beauty pageant!" And he laughed maniacally.

Mickey stared at him with hate. Her fighting instincts were beginning to take over. And with each passing minute , it was getting hard to remember that this was her father's own gumshoe she was going to fight.

"I am not here for any of your fucking stupid advice . I am here to fight and kick your sorry ass. So get ready for a beating cuz this might be the last and worst you could get you pathetic scumbag!" She yelled.

Naruto's blood boiled. How could she , a relatively unknown , mock him like this?!

"You wench! You should learn to show some respect! You know I can burn you down to an extent that even your ashes won't be pick able!" He howled.

"Fuck you! Try me if you want!" She retorted back , with the same posture she was in.

This was enough for Naruto. With raging anger he zoomed towards mickey.

….

"Sakura , who is she? " Lee asked watching Naruto zooming in on mickey.

"Naruto's daughter…." She replied.

Lee's eyes widened and now resembled a saucer.

"Sakura…Don't joke at least this time…" He uttered in a low voice.

"She's not!" Replied Sasuke, and lee's head turned towards him , pure amazement on his face.

"Long story lee. We will talk about this later…" Replied Hinata , thus quenching everyone's thirst.

…..

Naruto stopped just a few inches away from her "Die , wench!" He yelled as he aimed a glowing punch at her face.

Everyone down closed their eyes.

…

Inside, Naruto quietly slipped on the lemon juice he had prepared for himself. "Well.. After so many days , a long vacation feels nice!" He cooed.

Closing his eyes , his mind flashed back to the time when he had finally found his daughter , after he had decimated everyone…..

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Naruto walked through the razed streets. People cried , screamed and writhed in pain. And he could do nothing , just watched with horror and sadness. Tears swam in his eyes. He saw a child with broken legs. His heart pained and he walked towards him.**_

" _ **Boy , are you ok…" He asked checking the kid's legs , tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.**_

" _ **STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Came a man's voice.**_

 _ **Naruto lifted his head and saw a frail man running towards him with a dagger. He stood up , knowing fully well what was about to take place.**_

" _ **STAY AWAY FROM MY KID! YOU GET IT! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT!" The father screamed in pure agony and rage.**_

" _ **I want nothing. I just want to help.." Naruto uttered.**_

 _ **The father seemed confused for a moment, then said "OH! SO THIS IS IT! NOW YOU ARE PRANKING ON US? GIVING US HELP AND TAKING OUR LIFE IN RETURN? PLEASE!" The father screamed , folding his hands "SPARE US! IF YOU WANT TO KILL , KILL US ELDERS! BUT NOT THESE INNOCENT LIVES! He folded his hands.**_

 _ **Naruto stared at him with tears in his eyes. Taking his hands, he said "No. No more begging from now on! That's a promise!"**_

 _ **And the man looked on in amazement as Naruto took the kid's leg and started using his chakra to heal the wounds on his legs….**_

Naruto woke up with a start. Happy memory it was although, but still gave him goosebumps. He stared out of the window. Two stars shone brightly in the day sky. Two , very powerful and dangerous stars….

…

The Naruto of the present stared in horror. Never before after attaining so much power had he realized that there would be some one who could tackle him so easily. Staring in disbelief at his punch which mickey had stopped easily with a single finger. His eyes darted dangerously from mickey to his punch , and again to mickey.

"Is that the best you can do? Well, pretty pathetic! I thought your first attack would be impressive! Not at all" She said, voice full of sarcasm as she started pushing Naruto back, with the same finger, right there, on his punch.

The jaws fell on the ground, eyes popped out as they witnessed what they hadn't in last 5 years. Naruto, the alpha , the omega , was now going to have a rival!

Naruto himself , couldn't believe his life as the woman in front of him seemed to apply no force , but was pushing him like a sack of potatoes.

Mickey smiled, realizing his horror "Boom!" She yelled as her finger emanated a force so powerful that it sent Naruto sprawling towards the nearby wall.

The shock was too much for the ninja's standing on the ground to ruffle their screams of joy.

…..

The future Naruto just laughed at his own over confidence , which he saw reflecting in his present self.

 _ **All done! Please read and review! And do give your suggestions on how to build up the fight! Till next time! And as for a reviewer who questioned if Sakura and Shikamaru were a thing , the ans is absolutely NO!. You might be mistaken , my friend! But keep reading! It is because of your sober and loving reviews I had the idea of Bringing mickey as Sakura and Naruto's Daughter! So please keep supporting!**_


End file.
